Catching you when you fall
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally and Artemis are in love, nope. Wally has feeling for Dick and Artemis has feeling for M'gann. They break up and help each other get to together with the real love of there lives


Catching you when you fall

**Artemis**

Dear Diary

I feel kind of weird...you know about my Boy Friend Wally. I don't feel like I love him anymore. That happens, we are just teenagers but the weird thing is I feel like i'm falling in love with my best friend M'gann. I keep thinking about her in these weird ways. This all started after she finally broke up with Connor, I felt bad that, that news pleased me. I just think she's so beutiful and amazing, oh what am I gonna tell Wally.

**Wally**

um...Dare...oh wait I mean Dear um I'm sorry Diary but...oh right Dear Diary, that's what girls say er wright. OK Fresh line...

Dear Diary

Wow, wrting in a journal isn't my thing. I mean I am a guy after all, oh whatever, i'm secure. It's just I don't feel so attracted to women, excepshally my Girl Friend Artemis. I don't love her any more. I know what your thinking, Wally West AKA Kid Flash turned off by Women, HA, but I really do feel my self being more attracted to Dick more so then ever. I know he's been my best friend... well my only friend forever, maybe that's why I'm slowly falling in love with him. I just hope he's willing to catch me.

Wally POV

I look in the kitchen and there I see her, the use to be love of my life. and behind her I see the girl I use as my...I guess i'll have to call her my cover. Next to her is the only person I want to be with. I can't move, and I just know I have a freaky smile on my face.

Artemis' POV

I see my so called I guess I still have to call him my boy friend till I break up with him. I guess now is a better time then any, wait why in hells name is he standing with that goofy smile. What a moron, no wonder i'm turning to women. I start to walk up towards Wally. As i'm standing infront of him he still looks a dazed.

I wave my hand infront of his face, still no reaction. I push him a bit. It was soft, he should not have fell, but he did, and loudly.

"Artemis" He whined, I hold a laugh in and help him up. We both turn back to see two very amused friends.

"were gonna go talk" I say grabbing Wally's wrist and pulling to my room. It's gonna be the only place for a little privacy in the cave.

Wally's POV

As soon as we both got inside her room, she closed the door quietly and just like that we both blurted out.

"I don't Hate you, But I no longer love you" We both understood this is just a means for us to stay friends but break up.

"Wally I just want you to know I may have feeling for a women but it's not your fault..." I cut her off with a good ironic laugh. This is just to much, not only am I gay but I turned a Girl Gay.

"Save it Arty, I'm Gay... I've known since I was about thirteen, I just didn't want to admit it, but now I have no choice, I want to be happy, I mean really happy for once in my life, ok" I tell her, and it's true. I just know my dad's gonna have a fit about this. Maybe I can stay with aunt Iris and uncle Barry till he cools down, or if he cool's down. Wait, what if they won't like me anymore, ugh ok.

"Arty, lets just forget it, don't say anything" I'm about to leave when she stops me and walks me to her bed. We take a simple seat.

"Wally, who do you like"

"It's stupid, he's straight" I grumble, cause it's true, Dick is straght.

"so the girl I want is straight but i'm gonna try, happiness can only be achieved through risks" Artemis just smiles while giving me a hug.

"ok, don't laugh..." I take a deep breath. "It's Rob" I close my eye's shut tight waiting for her laugh. A second later she's laughing. I knew it, I stand to leave but she pulls me b ack down.

"Wally I'm...I'm" she's still giggling.

"I'm leaving" I again stand to leave but she keeps her hold on my hand tightly. She stands with me since I wont budge to sit down again I'm assuming.

"Wally, I like M'gann" She say's and all of a sudden I understand the irony and offer a soft laugh.

"there both straght but our best friends, how about each of us find out what the others thoughts are" I swear this girl is dangerously evil on the good side.

"Good Idea, i'm sure there both still in the kitchen" I alert her. we walk silently to the kitch and I was right, in the same spot chatting away was M'gann and Robin.

"Guy's have a good chat" Rob asked as he noticed both of us reenter.

"yeah, but I need to speak with megs" I say with my calming smile. My uncle use to say it was contagious.

"ok Wally" She walks up to me and Artemis grabs dick and pulls him some where.

Artemis' POV

I pulled Dick into my room, I saw his mask wide a bit, most likly in confusion.

"so can we chat" I ask him as took a seat in my computer chair and spun it around so I was facing him.

"you know that's the question your suppose to ask before you drag someone off" He smirks at me.

"I know but it's important" Robin choose to sit on my bed and faced me. He urged me to continue.

"you see we broke up"

"oh, well think you got the wrong person, and so does Wally, aren't this supposed to be switched" He has some confused smile.

"Rob, I'll straight with ya, I'm not straight and ether is Wally, he has feeling's for ya, but if you don't feel the same way, don't tell him I told you..." I was about to finish when another thought came to mind. "Rob, you won't make fun of Wally, right, you are is best friend" He simply look's at me, I can't tell what he's thinking...at all. I shut my eye's thinking he was just taking the information in. I feel two strong arms hug me. Damn he is really strong for a thirteen year old.

"um Rob" I don't know what else I should say. This is odd kind of way to take such news...unless...

"Thank's, I was afraid to tell him, but...got to go" He realeses me and runs out the door. I smile, I don't care if Megan don't feel the same way, as long as I helped get two good people together.

Wally's POV

I don't really know how to start this so I guess I could wing it. I was about to speak when all of a sudden I hear crying, not just anyone Megan, she's crying. I move to comfort her, she pull's her self into a hug from me.

"What's wrong" I don't have a lot of expierance with people breaking out into random cries. There's normally a purpose.

"I love Artemis" She continues her crying. I'm now to shocked to move, that was so easy, I wonder if Artemis had it this easy. Well I also hope that Dick likes me back. I mean I will be happy that Arty and and M'gann get together, but I really do want Dick and me to get together.

"Hey, no need to cry, we broke up cause she loves you and I love someone else" Her eyes look up wide in surprise then happiness then a purpose. She gets up and helps me up, she then hugs me and goes running out the room. I hear two people bump a little ways down the hall way, but I don't have a chance to cheak it out cause the next moment Robin is running out with a huge smile. He jumps in my arms. It takes me a moment to relize what is going on. The feeling is mutual. I run us both back to my room and lock the door. The next thing I see is a naked hot boy wonder. I undress with amazing speed, i'm sure will inpress. I'm like a personal vibrator. I smirk before picking him up and throwing him on the bed.

"you tell me what you want, I'll do it" I whisper with low deep voice into his prescious little ear.

Artemis's POV

I jump at the sight of M'gann running in my room. She looks at me and smiles. She's sliently questioning what I want to do. I nod my head, she got it. She lifts me with her hot powers and puts me on the bed. She flies over to me and is about to undress but I stop her.

"let me undress you" she nods and lifts me up, she gets on the bed and allows me flight. I giggle, it's fun to fly.

"do you like these cloths" I ask, I breathing is increasing in anxious waiting.

"there just earth stuff, rip em" She say's. her eyes and breathing rate show she can't wait ether. I smile cause this is what I've been wanting to do. I was starting to think of rape it was getting so bad.

I tier those cloths right off of her, I loe the sound of that. I finally see what her vagina looks like. Cute little red curly hairs. There small and not a lot of them. Oh how I love red heads.

after I'm done admiring her beautiful body I smirk down at her.

"Meg's, can you fly and keep me in the air" I breath. She don't answer me she simply rises and grabs my hand. She pulls me closer to the ceiling.

"rip em off hone" I tell her, I just want to get into her so bad. She does as say with ease. Her eye's start to glow and my cloths are ripped to shreads. I smile as the pieces fall below us to the ground.

"you ever do this before" I ask as I start to rub her thigh.

"no, show me" Her voice is deep woth anticipation.

"here, put your hand down here" I place her right hand on my vagina. My left hand goes on hers. oh the little pricing of her pups feel so tickilish. She can't take her eye's of my vagina. I'm a natural blond so the tiny bit of hairs I have are so clear there not visible.

"I know, it's nice, your's is so pretty too" I kiss her on the cheek.

"just start moing it, and work on getting your pointer in my hole" She nods in undersadment. She uses her other hand to pull me into a kiss. She forces her toung into my mouth. I don't fight her. Oh whatever is on her lips taste so good. Her breath feels so cool and fresh.

We start to stir and spin and turn all over in that room. It's like she can't control her self. It's fun, she looses flight but then gains it right before we git the ground, this has got to be the best sex ever. She stops right over the bed as were about to cum. Oh god I am blessed! oh I feel it, I feel it, I'm cuming.

"oh Megs whatever you do don't stop, ohhh..." I scream out, she's screaming, it's all so pleasurable. Were both going harder on each other as the cuming sensation increases. All of a sudden I feel it go away, and were both trying to regain our breath. For a second I didn't een notice we were falling. We fall softly on the bed fastly, but we bounce high up she flies us back up and hold's me closly.

"hey megs, you hear of skinny dipping" She simply nods, still trying to catch her breath, I hope it's soon I wanna hear her special voice.

"well, sweetie wanna go skinny diving please" Her eye's look happily wide

"yeah" Her breathing is coming down to a normal pace. She flies us through the roof and high up into the skys. We fly through clouds and I feel the coolness of the wind against every part of my body. I look at M'gann and all I can think is Wally deserves a big THANK YOU!

Wally's POV

Me and Dick lay there completly out of breath. I sit up while he stays down. I watch his chest rise over and over again. He looks so perfect, he is perfect. He must notice my smile fall casue he kisses me on the cheek.

"you don't regret this, right" He asks me, I see his blue eye's filled with worry and fear and the thing that hurt most was the small tears working there way in his pupils. My eye's widen in relization of what he just asked me.

"no, dick I love you, I've loved you for years now, I was just thinking about..." I can't tell him about what is really scaring me, so I say the next thing that was on my mind that needs to be done.

"how am I ever gonna thank Artemis" I smile sadly and he pulls me into a hug, a tight hug. I never want to let him go. I can worry about my father later, I don't care if he's disappointed, it's my life, not his. I am so damn tired for putting up with his stupid illogical belif's. I love Richard Grayson.


End file.
